english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Young
Stephanie Young Brehm is an American singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Clare in Claymore, Nico Robin in One Piece and Olivier Mira Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Sherry Cromwell *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Sherry Cromwell *Ace Attorney (2018) - Morgan Fey *Aquarion (2008) - Sophia Belin *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Alicia *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Mao Hayashi, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Kanae Kanzaki (ep4) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Adele (ep1) *Baki the Grappler (2007) - Jane *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Yoshikawa *Basilisk (2006) - Kagero *Big Windup! (2009) - Hanai's Mother *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Nechla Geeze *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Nechla Geeze *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Echidna Parass *Blassreiter (2009) - Sasha Jobson *Burst Angel (2005) - Sam's Wife (ep14), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Lizbell (ep7) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Satsuki Sakurada *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Kanalis *Claymore (2008-2009) - Clare *Corpse Princess (2010) - Riko *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Female Akuma, Reni Epstain *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Reni Epstain *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Hysterica *Darker than Black (2009) - The Widow *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Harumi (ep9), Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Junko Asagiri *Dimension W (2016) - Mary *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Yuri Kitajima *Eden of the East (2010) - Juiz *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Nina (ep26) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Pisces White (ep218) *Fractale (2012) - Moeran, Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Elise Schmitz *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Olivier Mira Armstrong *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Misuzu Nakabayashi (ep6) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Kana Morishita *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - B.B., Mozzarella, Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Ginger Pie (Announced) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Flanca *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Flanca *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Gamma (ep13) *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Gamma *Hero Tales (2011) - Choka *Heroic Age (2009) - Lecty Leque, Lecty Illusion A-I (ep25) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep4) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Naegleria "Nene" Nebiros *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Toshiko Ino/'Boar' (Announced) *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Eva Klein (ep11) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Kaname Kugatachi/Freya *Kodocha (2006) - Ayami (ep32), Mrs. Tomita (ep34), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Farahnāz Augusta (ep11) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Cicciolina (ep2), Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Ren Seto *Nabari (2009) - Korin *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Mana Tatsumiya/Student No.18 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Girl (ep8), Girl Walla, Mana Tatsumiya/Student No.18, Old Woman (ep8) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - O-Ise *One Piece (2010-2016) - Nico Robin, Nico Olvia *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Momoko Kibitsu *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Benio Amakusa *Peach Girl (2007) - Toji's Mom (ep3) *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep7A) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Dominator *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Dominator, Sibyl (ep11) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Elisa (ep5) *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Additional Voices *Red Data Girl (2014) - Sawa Suemori *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Red Queen (Announced) *Rideback (2011) - Tamayo Kataoka *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Tamaki *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Ageha Kurono *Rumbling Hearts (2006-2007) - Dr. Motoko Kozuki *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Shika *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Priestess (ep16), Priestess A, Sorceress A (ep23), Subordinate A (ep21) *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Sarasa *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Itoko Osakabe *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Itoko Osakabe *Sekirei (2010) - Kazehana *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Kazehana *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Nohime *Sgt. Frog (2009-2010) - Dororo's Mom (ep13), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Lerajie, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Kanami *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Miss Polly (ep1), Nanako, Radio Voice (ep30), Rhonda (ep67), Additional Voices *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Darudayu (Announced) *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Miranda Maverick *Soul Eater (2010) - Arachne *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Rose Reginald (ep25) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kokubunji (ep1), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Fleur Boland/'Eve' *The Future Diary (2013) - Mother (ep18) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Queen Tahamenay (Announced) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Queen Tahamenay (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Iriri, Ishtar (ep1) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Amina's Captain, Iriri *Trinity Blood (2006) - Mireille (ep2) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Female Vocal, Oruha *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Nora *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Hanahana (ep6) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Elise Schmitz *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Olivier Mira Armstrong 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Nico Robin, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Tamia Jinno *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - American Newscaster, Minako's Mother *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Juiz, Akane Ato, Akiko Ato, Fumie Ato, Yuko Ato *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Juiz *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Yui Ikari *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Yui Ikari *Harmony (2016) - Gabrielle Étaín *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Gamma *King of Thorn (2012) - Katherine Turner *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Nico Robin *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Nico Robin *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Nico Robin *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Nico Robin *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Dominator *Summer Wars (2011) - OZ Announcer 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Shamrock *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Reika Tachibana *Burst Angel: Infinity (2007) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - VV (ep2) *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Ms. Noel (ep2), Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Mana Tatsumiya/Student No.18 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Mana Tatsumiya/Student No.18 *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Itoko Osakabe *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Cordyline 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl France (ep25) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Maria Theresa, Queen Juana, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Nisha *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Lynchwood Sheriff, Mrs Meer *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Nordya *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Weavers *Smite (2013-2016) - Challenger Nu Wa, Nu Wa *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Fiona *Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict (2005) - Selket, Devastation 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Utako Chase *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Towa *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Towa *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Towa *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Nico Robin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (152) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (145) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2020. *She's got into anime voice-work through voice actress Laura Bailey. Category:American Voice Actors